The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
One type of non-volatile storage is semiconductor memory. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in solid state drives, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other memory systems. Typically, the memory system has a controller which controls data transfers between the memory system and a host system over a communication interface. The host system could be computer system, cellular telephone, server, etc. The memory system and host system may exchange data over, for example, a Peripheral Computer Interface Express (PCIe) bus. Non-volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is a logical device interface specification for accessing non-volatile storage attached via a PCIe bus. NVMe takes advantage of parallelism offered by semiconductor memory such as, but not limited to, solid state drives.